Te Iubesc
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: Romania always had a crush on Norway and Norway had a crush on Romania. Both of them made a comitment to tell the other of there feelings, but would they acually get the courage to tell the other? Gakuen AU. Romania x Norway. Lukas x Vladimir. RomNor. Fluff. One-Shot


**I do not own Hetalia.**

**This is an rp I did with my friend Kaylie from school. I was Norway and she was Romania. :) I love this paring.**

**Towards the end, I started doing it on my own though… But :D I thought it was really cute.**

**o-o-o**

Vlad woke up a bit later than usual, sitting up as he stretched softly.

'_Today is Friday, thank God' _He thought as he slowly got out of bed. He walked over to his closet that consisted of a few school uniforms, hoodies, shirts, and on the bottom were his shoes that were lined up. Taking out one of his uniforms and a pair of shoes, he stripped off his tank top that he was wearing and pajama bottoms. He put them in the laundry basket, and he put on a long sleeved top, put on a tie, vest, and put on the World Academy jacket on top. He slipped on the plaid jean and his generic shoes. He got his backpack from the corner of the room, and rushed out the door. Not wanting to be late, and forgot his lunch.

Running to the bus stop, he almost missed the bus. Getting on it, he found that Lukas was sitting by himself in the middle section. Sitting down next to him, he smiled.

"Salut, Lukas~" He said as he took off his backpack and putting it on the ground.

Lukas looked at him with deep blue eyes which have just been used to stare out the window.

"Hallo, Vladimir." He answered with a monotone voice. Although he was thankful that the stupid Dane didn't sit next to him again. His blank eyes switched back to the window, as if looking at something intriguing, and sighed quietly. He knew that he will have to deal with Mathias practically the whole day. Mathias will probably be drunk even if he isn't supposed to be drinking in the academy. But, the good part was that he had a club meeting with the Magic Club.

Vlad looked out the window as well, seeing what Lukas was looking at. Then noticed that there wasn't anything interesting outside the window.

Leaning back against his seat, and less surprised that the Dane didn't take the seat next to Lukas. He was glad that he didn't, because he wanted to sit by the Norwegian.

Yawing softly as he put his hand on his mouth and then stretching so his arm was around Lukas.

"How are your spells coming?" He asked as he laughed softly. He was playing around and pulled his arm off of Lukas's shoulders even though he wanted to do that without pulling away.

Lukas tensed as the feeling of someone touching his shoulders, and then he relaxed after remembering that Vlad was responsible. When he felt the arm go away he felt his stomach turn. Inside of the Norwegian's mind, he wished that he could snuggle up closer to the Romanian.

"Fine, I suppose. I just can't get the spell right to turn Emil back into a kid. And that idiot Dane keeps interrupting me." Lukas answered. Vladimir was the only one that Lukas felt comfortable in telling him this. Well, besides England who is also trying to turn Alfred into a kid.

Romania nods, as he noticed the little emotion on his face as he put his hand on Lukas's thigh.

"You will get the spell right soon. I can help you." He said softly as he chuckled. He knew why he wanted his brother to be younger, but he just wanted Norway to want him.

Looking at Lukas, he blushed softly.

"I have a test today." He sighed softly as he put his free hand through his hair.

Norway nodded and only twitched at the light tough of a hand on his thigh. His heart beat faster and he could feel his cheeks heat up a bit.

"What do you have a test on?" He asked, trying to keep a conversation.

Vlad sighed softly. "Math." He said as he rubbed his thigh lovingly, not noticing that he was actually doing that. Looking at his hand, he blushed.

"I-Is this okay?" He asked, not wanting to make the Norwegian uncomfortable.

Lukas nodded and looked at Romania's red eyes and was about to say something when the bus topped in front of World Academy.

"Ha det, Vladimir. Good luck." He said before standing up like the other students on the bus.

Vlad took his hand off Norway's thigh as he stood up. Putting on his backpack on his shoulder and starting to walk towards the doors of the bus, he said, "Thanks Lukas!"

Norway followed right behind him and soon departed from behind the Romanian when he got into the academy. He walked to his first class which was history. He sat down in his seat in the back corner of the room by the window and laid his head on one of his hands. Lukas never understood why all the nations had to go to school. Especially taking the history class. They lived through the history.

Once the class started, he didn't listen to the lesson at all. His mind was on Vlad the whole time.

Romania walked over to the academy, and went to his first period class. He sat down in front of the class because he was always distracted in class and the teacher liked to keep an eye on him. Getting his test, he tried to concentrate on it, but Lukas was clouding his mind. He did get the test done, but not with his best score.

The school soon ended for the day and it was time for the club to start.

Norway stood up from his desk and gathered his things. He quickly left the room, wanting to see Romania again. Lukas had a goal today. He needed to tell Vlad his feelings for him.

Lukas soon found himself in front of the clubroom. He took a short, quick breath and then opened the door. He stepped in and closed the door behind him.

The room was dark and had a magic circle drawn on the ground with chalk and had the fragrance of candles.

No one was there yet. So, Norway placed his bag down by the wall so that it wouldn't get in the way of anything. He then sat on a box that was filled with boxes of white chalk and waited for the others.

Romania was late for the meeting because a teacher wanted him to help her with something. Smiling as they made small talk and talked about his grade. This was about extra credit that would make his grade a bit higher. He waved to his teacher as he walked towards the magic room. He was going to admit his feeling towards the Norwegian. Tomorrow was the weekend and, if the day did go well, they could possibly go on a date.

He opened the door to see only Lukas in the room.

"Salut~" He said as he walked over to the shelf to find the book he was reading last meeting.

The Norwegian looked up at the Romanian and his heart skipped a beat. His stomach turned again in nervousness.

"Hallo." He greeted. England was late. But, he was kind of glad of that. It means, more alone time with Vlad.

Vlad sat at the round table and opened the door to the page he wanted. Looking at Norway, who was sitting on the boxes, he asked, "Could you help me with this?" He actually knew what it meant and knew what it said. He just wanted Lukas close to himself. He tapped his fingers on the table.

Norway nodded and said a small 'ja' as he got up from the boxes and sat next to the Romanian on the table. He glanced at the book and noticed how simple the spell was and looked at the Romanian as if he should know how to do the spell.

Romania blushed as he felt Norway's eyes on him, and then looked back.

"Accually… I just have something to tell you." He said softly, as he smiled. As he closed the book, he held eye contact with Lukas.

"I do too…" Norway said as his palms began to get sweaty and a blush formed on his face.

"Nei…you can go first." Norway countered, pleading that Romania would accept him and England would not come in and ruin the moment.

Romania nods. "Oh, okay…Well…This might be sudden, but I like you Lukas…" He said as he blushed, still looking into his eyes.

Norway's eyes slightly widened and he never felt as happy as he did now. He smiled slightly which was rare to see.

"I like you too." He answered with confidence.

Romania smiled brightly. "Really?" He asked as he almost squealed in joy.

He leaned forward to peck his lips softly out of excitement. Norway leaned in too and touched his soft lips onto Vlad's. He pressed his body closer to Vladimir's body and enjoyed the warmth. Vlad put his arms around Norway's waist as he enjoyed the closeness, and the heat of the kiss.

Norway pulled away for air. Breathing heavily, he wrapped his arms around Vlad's torso.

Romania looked at Norway, panting slightly as he looked into Norway's eyes. Norway leaned in again but was interrupted by the door flinging open and the light flickered on. England stood at the door, staring at them with shock.

Romania slowly withdrew his arms from around Lukas's waist.

"So what should we do today since everyone is here?" He asked.

Norway sighed, wanting to cuddle more.

"What do you think, England?" He asked.

"Well…that frog was trying to get down my pants again. That wanker should be cursed with black magic!" He answered.

"Remember, the principal told us that we can't use magic on students anymore." He said with a soft sigh. He looked at Lukas, wanting to pull him onto his lap.

"Bloody hell!" England cursed under his breath. Norway sighed as he scooted a few inches closer to the Romanian, unnoticed, and slipped his hand under Vlad's.

Romania smiled softly as he held Lukas's hand tightly and looked at England.

"I know…But you know, Francis isn't that bad." He said as he shrugged.

"That wanker is really getting on my nerves though. What else could we do?" England pressed on. Norway tightly grabbed onto Romania's hand.

"Tell the principle about the fact that he's trying to do that? I don't know." He said, as he moved a bit closer to him.

"No, not that. What spell should we do?" England answered putting his hands on his hips and sighed.

Norway leaned on Romania a bit so that it wasn't noticed by the Englishman.

"I don't know? Something that won't get us in trouble again. He said as he kissed Norway's forehead. Smiling at Norway and looked over at Arthur.

Norway smiled slightly and hugged Vlad's torso.

Arthur blushed as looked away.

"How about a teleportation spell?" England asked, trying to not look at the new couple.

Vlad looked at Norway and smiled as he put his head on top of Norway's.

"Sure that sounds good." He said as he put his arms around Lukas's neck.

"For God's sake, please stop doing that!" Britain pleaded. In reply the room became 20 degrees cooler and Lukas's troll glared at Arthur, making him whimper a bit.

"Doing what?" Romania asked and shook his head. Smiling softly, he pulled away from the Norwegian and pecked his lips softly, just trying to make the Brit mad. Lukas pecked Romania's lips in return.

"That!" The Brit cried. "You're making me uncomfortable. We need to concentrate on the bloody spell too."

Romania pulled away. "You're just jealous~" He said, as he put his hand on Norway's thigh once more.

"I'm not you bloody git!" Arthur exclaimed. He quickly turned around to roam the books for a spellbook with a teleportation spell.

Romania looked at Lukas as he smiled. "Um. I think Artie is jealous, don't you?" He said, teasing Arthur.

"Ja." Lukas answered back but still slid off the table to just complete to spell. The faster they do it the faster they could leave and go on a date.

"I just want to go home." He cried. Lukas looked at the Romanian with a raised eyebrow.

"The faster we do this, the faster you can go home and we can go on a date." Lukas said.

Vlad nods. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Aha! I found the bloody book!" Arthur exclaimed as he turned around with an already flipped leathery book. Lukas glanced at the page and nodded. It seems simple enough.

Romania got up, walked over to them, and said, "Okay, so you want to do the pleasure to recite it?"

"You can go first." Lukas replied. Romania nods as he recited the spell from the old book.

Lukas then got an idea and whispered in the Romanian's ears, hoping not to disturb the reciting.

"Get teleported to your house. I'll be right behind you." Lukas whispered. Romania blushed and nodded. He tried not to mess up the spell as he teleported to his house.

Lukas recited the spell too and teleported to Vlad's house in a flash. Vlad smiled when he saw Lukas opening the door to his house.

"Come in, come in!" He greeted. Norway nodded as he entered the old castle–like house.

He was led to the living room where he sat down on the couch where he sat down. Vlad smiled and sat down next to him. He instantly leaned in and captured Norway's lips with his own. They were both comfortable and knew that no one would interrupt them now. No one visits Romania and no one would find Lukas in Romania's home.

When they pulled away, Norway snuggled in Romania's arms like he had done with Denmark many moons ago.

Vladimir smiled peacefully and lovingly. He ran his hands through Lukas's blonde hair softly and closed his eyes.

"Te iubesc." Vladimir muttered.

"Jeg elsker deg." Lukas said back and pecked him on the lips. Romania smiled, not wanting to let go of Norway ever. He will do anything for him and Norway would do anything for Romania. They will fade in each other's hands if they have too. They will never leave the other's side.


End file.
